


How well can Stiles annoy Derek?

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #and failing spectacularly, #derek is trying to work, #fluff, #fluff without plot, #plot what plot, #stiles is being annoying, #stiles u annoying cinnamonroll, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just oneshots of Stiles annoying his sourwolf and/or distracting him from his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission #1

Stiles sat on the back of the chair, his feet on the seat.

He was watching Derek busily writing something down. Being dismissed with “It’s work, Stiles, now leave me alone,” the human had made it his mission to annoy the hell out of his alpha.

His first idea was to plant himself in front of the werewolf with a bowl of chips, and…

 _Crunch_.

He noticed the pen in Derek’s hand twitch but that was not enough.

_Crrrruuuunnnnccchhhh._

Derek grit his teeth. “ _Stiles_.” He warned.

Stiles chose to ignore him and continue on his mission. The chips were really good anyway.

Almost in slow motion Stiles bit into the next one. Something like Death Note’s iconic scene slowed down, Stiles mused.

Derek showed no movement so Stiles continued. He was perhaps on the tenth chip when Derek slammed his pen down.

“So you wanted attention, Stiles?” he asked with an almost feral grin.

“Uh, maybe?” Stiles swallowed.

“ _Sure thing_ ,” Derek said softly, stalking towards him.


	2. Mission #2

Derek was busy again, so as his best friend and lover Stiles thought it his duty to distract him as soon as possible.

Now something Derek did not know about Stiles was that he was good at mimicking voices. Or at least, he didn’t know _yet._

“Derek Hale” Stiles said lowly, managing to sound perfectly like Jackson.

Derek looked up at once, alerted, and Stiles quickly looked down at his book. When Derek looked down again Stiles tried again.

“Derek!” he called, pulling off a good impression of Scott.

This time again Derek looked up, and turned to Stiles.

“Did you… hear anything?” he asked almost uncertainly.

“Nope,” Stiles replied, and to make it sound more realistic he added, “Oh, Sourwolf, are you hearing _voices_?”

Almost satisfied by the reply Derek shook his head no and went back to his work.

Stiles suppressed a smirk and waited, wondering who would be next.

“Derek Hale?” he asked, in his own father’s voice.

This time when Derek looked up Stiles found his expression so endearing he burst out laughing. It was an almost lost expression, and somehow a bit _too_ adorable. That of course let Derek in on it too.

“It was _you_?!” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I can do that, you know,” he managed through giggles and more laughter.“Oh boy, you should have seen your face,”

“How many more impressions can you do?,” Derek asked, fascinated, abandoning his work and moving over to the couch Stiles was occupying.

 _Mission accomplished_ , Stiles thought, with a satisfied nod of his head.


	3. Mission #3

“Derek, I’m home, they let us out early - ” Stiles began as he let himself into their house, stopping when he heard no reply. “Derek?” he repeated, looking around for his mate.

He found Derek sprawled across the sofa, fast asleep. Slowly walking up to the werewolf Stiles noticed that he’d completely slept through his alarm which was set half an hour ago.

He went to shake Derek awake when he was struck by a brilliant idea. Quickly snooping around the house a bit he located his dad’s megaphone and crept back to the still sleeping male.

The Sheriff at first wasn’t so sure if it would be a good idea to leave his scheming offspring the megaphone, but he needed it rarely and their house was near the police station, as an added bonus.If he knew just what Stiles was going to do in a few minutes the kid would have been grounded for at least a week.

However, Stiles reasoned, this was not his father’s house, so the grounding rules didn’t apply here.

Completely satisfied with this rather questionable logic, Stiles proceeded to place himself at a safe distance from his lover (to run if the situation deemed necessary) and shouted into the megaphone:

_**“WAKE UP, DEREK HALE!! COME ON, UP AND AT IT, ATTA SOURWOLF, RISE AND SHINE!!”** _

This of course proceeded to launch the then sleeping were into the air with shock, completely disoriented and alarmed. He sat for a while still shivering in confusion and then his head swiveled to lock eyes with the human grinning at him.

It was easy for Derek to put two and two together. First, he’d been rudely woken, and second, that Stiles needed to die.

Stiles could put two and two together too. Derek looked ready to kill someone, and second, that someone was most likely himself.

So Stiles _ran._


	4. Mission #4

The first thing Stiles registered even before he opened his eyes that morning was that it was _hot._

He stirred lightly and almost like a reflex was pulled deeper into the heat. It was easy to locate the source of heat then: a particular werewolf had his arms tightly wrapped around Stiles, akin to a koala. Derek Hale, his mate and the love of his life.

Stiles watched him quietly as he slept. His stormy eyes, always swirling with some emotion or the other, were closed lightly, not even pinched shut like they usually were when Stiles annoyed him (which was often).

Derek’s breath was even and it was in these rare moments where Stiles could appreciate Derek and not have to think up of some snarky comeback.

Stiles wasn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste, of course.

Careful to not jostle his sleeping alpha, Stiles reached over to their nightstand and in an incredible feat of flexibility, grabbed a sketchpen.

Opening the cap with his mouth, Stiles proceeded to draw. He had a lovely canvas – namely, Derek’s face.

Half an hour later Derek stirred and Stiles quickly discarded both pen and cap and waited for the were to wake.

“Morning,” Derek yawned, stretching his purple clown mouth.

Stiles grinned. “Hey there, Sourwolf.”

“Mmmh,” Derek groaned back, getting up and walking to the washroom.

Stiles proceeded to dive under the bed and lay in wait for the storm that was going to come.

“ _WHAT ON EARTH, STILES?!?_ ” was the clear indication that his mission was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ plead-guilty-but-insane
> 
> Kudos comments and ish are mucho appreciated <3


End file.
